Dimitri and Anastasia Comfort Kairi
After Kairi ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her maracas and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Dimitri and Anastasia's house. Kairi knocked on the door and it opened. Dimitri and Anastasia looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Anastasia asked, looking concerned. Kairi sniffled and sobbed, "Mom! Dad! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Dimitri nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Kairi said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Anastasia helped Kairi out of her violet nightgown and slippers and into her white top with a black top underneath, purple skirt with biker shorts underneath, blue belt, black choker, silver necklace, yellow wristband, purple arm band, a pair of bracelets, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps, Kairi sat down on the couch and Dimitri handed her the purple handkerchief. Kairi blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Anastasia went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Dimitri added. Kairi began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Miguel, grabbed the collar of my nightgown and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Anastasia gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Kairi shook her head and Dimitri said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Kairi continued her sob story, "Well, Miguel kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my maracas, by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Miguel and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Kairi finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Dimitri and Anastasia felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Kairi said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Dimitri and Anastasia hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Anastasia said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Kairi felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Dimitri and Anastasia saw that Kairi was asleep on the couch. Anastasia took out the blanket from the closet and Dimitri placed the pillow on the couch as Anastasia placed the blanket on Kairi, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Anastasia said with a smile and gently kissed Kairi on her cheek. Then she and Dimitri went into the den for a talk, with Kairi sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship